1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and a method for operating the same, and more particularly to an image display device for easily displaying a 3-Dimensional (3D) image as a 2-Dimensional (2D) image and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device includes a function for displaying a viewable image to a user. The user can view a broadcast using the image display device. The image display device displays a broadcast, which is selected by the user from broadcast signals transmitted from a broadcast station, on a display. Currently, analog broadcasting is being phased out in favor of digital broadcasting.
A digital broadcast refers to a broadcast for transmitting digital video and audio signals. The digital broadcast has low data loss due to robustness against external noise, advantageous error correction and high-resolution, as compared with an analog broadcast. In addition, the digital broadcast can provide a bidirectional service unlike the analog broadcast.
Recently, research into stereoscopic images has been actively conducted. In addition, in various environments and technologies as well as the field of computer graphics, the stereoscopic image technology has become increasingly common and put to practical use.